Death Done By An Angel
by Dark Lady1
Summary: In an alternate fic universe, Rokusho kills an innocent life and deals with it in the rain.


Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots. How many times have I told you this? Probably enough. Stupid disclaimers. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original manga. If I did, I'd be making millions since Medabots is SO popular. Only coz it rules so much. I do not make millions though from writing fanfics. However, in the future I shall see that I try to make money writing STORIES! YES STORIES! Oh, I practically own nothing here actually. I do own the plot but I think that's it.  
  
Author's note: Basically, this is a mind story for Rokusho. He's killed a 'bot and the Medafighter has abandoned the body. This is in an alternate fic universe where Rokusho doesn't know Foxfire and *sniff* kills her.  
  
I stood over the now gray and offline body. The damage I had inflicted stood clear as day, even in the pouring rain. The rain clanked off of the metal parts, knowing that soon enough they would rust. My weather worn cloak was draped around me and stuck to my body because of its damp form.  
  
My red optics stared at the Medabot. The cold rain trickled down my white armor but I did nothing to wipe it away. My mind wasn't on the rain, or my cloak, not on my dim surroundings either. It was on the Medabot down by my feet. My mind was on the poor defeated Medabot who had been abandoned by his owner. My mind was thinking about that fact that I had just killed a Medabot.  
  
No, the medal was still alive, but it had been abandoned, along with the mangled and destroyed body. It had been beyond repair long ago. The medal would rust soon enough.  
  
I... I can't find words to describe what kind of loathing I have for myself now. To destroy... to wipe out... to kill another being. I'm disgusted. I had no reason to kill this Medabot.  
  
And yet, I have passed through so many places where others do this for mere fun. Fun? How was killing an opponent for no reason at all fun? But then again, most of the time they didn't end up destroying the body and the owner didn't abandon the medal.  
  
A strong wind blew by; strong enough to lift up my damp cloak. I fell down to my knees and clenched the blades of the grass in-between my knuckle joints. I can't understand why others would feel pleasurable doing this. It was a sickening thought. To be some 'bot who did this as a day-to-day hobby  
  
Why would I feel proud to do something like this? To be proud of killing and stealing a life from a Medabot is wrong. It's more than wrong. It's evil. I don't want to feel proud of myself. I might as well be a murderer. A criminal.  
  
I lifted up my right hand and allowed it to hover over the Medabot's wrecked body. Did I deserve to even touch the soul now? I deserve nothing better than a disobedient dog. I closed my optics, the rain droplets streaming down my face and then my eye lids, like tears.  
  
I took in a deep breath before resting my hand on the body. It felt cold and lifeless, though I guess I shouldn't be very surprised. The body is dead and lifeless. And even though I can't feel the real temperature, it's as if the feeling of this body brings chills down my spine.  
  
I withdrew my hand and placed it back down on the damp ground. The rain was pounding on my head. It felt as if I allowed it do so for much longer, it would sink in and begin to pound on the inside of my head. The pain, it's unbearable. I can't take it.  
  
I took my cloak and draped it over my head. I didn't do it to keep it dry; I did it so it would make the pain stop. It did nothing. The pain was only duller now, I could still feel the rain coming from the sky and prodding my head. I can't stand it.  
  
I've lost track of time now, I don't know how long I've been here... just staring at the poor Medabot who had lost his life to me. But then again. I've never been one to keep the time. It flies past me and I've never cared or thought about it before.  
  
Another question occurred to me. Why was I out here? Was I in mourning, or did I feel guilty for what I had done. I would think anyone should feel guilty. But then again, this kind of thing probably happens everyday. And the only one who's probably in mourning is the Medafighter. Yet the Medafighter is gone. So perhaps, it was both. Maybe I felt guilty and thought it would be best to mourn.  
  
I sighed before standing back up. My legs were weak and they began to buckle back down to the ground, but I kept my balance. I must've been there for a while to have my legs betraying me.  
  
I kicked my heels at the ground, managing to get some more strength into my legs. I looked around for a clear patch of green field. I glanced at my gold Chanbara Sword and took in a deep breath before kneeling down. I stabbed the earth with my blade and dug upwards and then shoveled out the dirt.  
  
I continued this for ten minutes on. With the rain still pouring down and my grip on the dirt slipping every time I lost my balance from the wet ground. With all this it didn't make my task very easy. But I pressed on; it wasn't that I had to do it. It was because I wanted to, and I felt it would be best if I did. It was the least I could do for this poor soul.  
  
I lifted up my right hand and shook off the excess dirt before looking over to the offline body of the destroyed Medabot. I walked over, each step feeling like hours. The sheets of rain had thickened and were pounding even harder, as if to stop me from what I had to do. I couldn't stop now. Not yet.  
  
My pace quickened from a walk, to a jog, to a sprint towards the 'bot. Not one of my smartest moves I must say. I slipped on the wet soil and crashed into the ground. As wet as it was, the ground was still hard and knocked the wind out of me.  
  
I sat up, holding my stomach to regain my breath. I lifted up my hands and my optics went wide. They were dripping in a thick blue liquid that oozed down my palms. I looked to my stomach and found myself covered from the waist up to my neck.  
  
This wasn't ink at all. For I had seen this liquid during my fight with the deceased Medabot. It was Mech-fluid. Machine blood.  
  
Why was I bleeding? I a rock scraped me when I fell or had there been damage from the battle? I looked around and found I was in a large puddle of the blue liquid. When I turned to the front of me, I saw the Medabot. The mech-fluid was not coming from me, but from him. There was a large trail of it flowing through the grass and into my spot. So I hadn't slipped on the dirt. I had slipped on the mech-fluid.  
  
There was something else I noticed. The Medabot was much thinner than I thought he had been. Almost too thin for a male Medabot.  
  
I stood up; careful not to slip again and cautiously stepped over to the Medabot. I walked over to the other side so I wouldn't be in the mech- fluid. I knelt down and turned him over.  
  
I nearly doubled-over at what I saw. This was no male Medabot. It was a femme. A FOX type from the looks of it. I was positive she was a FOX. It was hard to think otherwise. She had large brown ears and red metal that hung to her neck and acted as hair. Lines from her optics traced down her silver cheeks.  
  
This was maddening. Not only had I killed a Medabot, I had killed a female. My optics winced in pain. The now dark optics on her face were cracked and one was scarred. My Chanbara Sword had taken off the right arm apparently. I closed my optics and bowed my head.  
  
I was no more than scum. To hit a woman is cruel and unjust. But to kill... I can't even find the words to describe it. This agony and guilt and pain that I feel. How could I have done such a thing?  
  
I reached over and slid my hand under her knee joints and my other hands under her neck. I then stood once again and lifted her into my arms.  
  
The rain slid down my face and down onto her cheeks. The rain the trickled down her features seemed almost like tears again.  
  
Even though I didn't know anything about this femme, I held her close and did my best to shield her from the rain. And the for the first time I had been out here, I spoke.  
  
"I- I'm so sorry." I muttered. I knew she couldn't hear me, for her soul was long gone. But I needed to say it. I don't know why, I just did.  
  
I walked over to the grave I had dug for her and jumped into it. I laid the FOX down on the ground while kneeling and kept my head bowed.  
  
"I don't know much about you, or anything for that matter. But I wish for your forgiveness. I took--no-stole your innocent soul and banished it forever. I only wish you could hear my words of apology." I stood up and leapt out of her grave.  
  
I scooped up the dirt and threw it back into the grave. It didn't take me long to do so. Soon enough the dirt was piled up on top and only the outline would be able to tell you that something had been buried.  
  
I sighed and dimmed my optics. The rain was still trickling down my face and sliding down the middle of my cheeks. By something wasn't right. I lifted up my hand and sheltered my face from begin rained on, and yet streams of water still came down my cheeks.  
  
W-was... I crying? 


End file.
